marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Warren Clones (Earth-616)
| EditorialNames = | Status = Defunct | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly New York City, New York; Transamerica Pyramid / New U Headquarters, San Francisco | TeamLeaders = Formerly Jackal (Miles Warren) and Jackal (Ben Reilly) | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = Several Dr. Miles Warrens, including some who were killed by the Spider-Queen (possibly including Miles #6) and Jackal (Ben Reilly) | Allies = Formerly Tarantula (Kaine), The Queen (Adriana Soria), Spider-King (Steve Rogers), Carrion, Gwen Stacy Clone, | Enemies = Formerly Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Alpha, Scarlet Spider (Kaine), Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) | Origin = Clones of Miles Warren created to assist their creator(s) | PlaceOfFormation = New York City, New York, United States of America | PlaceOfDefunction = Transamerica Pyramid, San Francisco | Creators = Dan Slott; Stefano Caselli | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 666 | Last = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 24 | HistoryText = When the Queen sought the Jackal's help to take over the world, he created numerous clones of himself to assist him in the creation of a virus that would allow her to do so. After the Jackal failed to stop Horizon Labs from creating a cure for the Spider-Virus through the Anti-Venom symbiote, many of his clones were killed by the Spider-Queen. Following the Queen's death, a team of clones led by the real Jackal collected DNA samples from her corpse. Alpha When the Jackal took interest in the new young hero known as Alpha for his connection to Parker, two clones of him dressed as Jackals were sent to kidnap the teen in order to clone him and have his clones mate with the Spider Queens (clones of Adriana Soria) to create a powerful army under the Jackal's control. However, to Warren's disappointment, Alpha's clones didn't have any of his powers as the accident that gave them to him did not alter his DNA. Seeing that would lead them to nowhere, one of the Jackal clones pressed a red button that destroyed all the clones present, including himself. Sibling Rivalry One of Miles' clones assisted him in the creation of the Mutant-Powered Spider-Clones and in the capture of both Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider. The clone was eventually killed by the Scarlet Spider. Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy A new batch of Miles Warren clones was created by Ben Reilly to trick the real one into thinking he was a clone as punishment for using him to find a cure for the cellular degradation caused by his new cloning procedure. They were convinced to work for Reilly as payment for the pills he devised to keep their cellular degeneration at bay. With their assistance, Reilly built New U Technologies in hopes of using their cloning technology for good. All of them died due to a signal set off by Reilly to destabilize the bodies of New U's clones worldwide, and cause a Carrion Virus outbreak with the intention of bringing every single person back as a clone once they had died. Weaknesses Pill Dependence: In order to prevent their bodies from breaking down due to the cellular degradation caused by a flaw in Miles Warren's new cloning process, the New U batch of clones had to ingest daily a pill provided by Ben Reilly. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Clones Category:Clones of Miles Warren Category:Clones Created By Miles Warren Category:Clones Created By Ben Reilly Category:Cellular Degeneration